Sweet Sacrifice
by SweetPrincess101
Summary: This is a One-shot about MikanxNatsume Mikan tries to do missions but gets hurt Natsume comforts her Will they both confess each others feelings? Mikan Natsume FLUFF


_**One morning in Gauken Alice Academy ...**_

**~Normal POV~**

"Good Morning everyone!" a cheerful Mikan greeted her classmates as she did every single day.

"Good Morning!" The whole class sang in chorus except a certain raven-haired boy who was sitting at his seat concentrating on his manga.

Mikan walked up to Natsume and said in her cheerful voice "Good Morning Natsume" she gave him a small smile which Natsume thought was to literally to die for .

"Hi" he said in his usual emotionless voice, Mikan was walking over to the seat behind him when he suddenly said "So, Its pandas today, Huh?". Mikan started shouting and jumping in her usual routine.

**~Time skip ~(Location under the Sakura Tree at Night){Summary: Natsume was going on another mission and had told Mikan if she wanted to wait , she could do so under the Sakura tree}**

**Mikan's POV**

I waited for him under the Sakura tree but he didn't come until it was late night. Around at 11pm I saw a figure holding on to one of their arms, after sometime when the figure game closer I realised it was Natsume. I ran up to him and helped him walk up to the Sakura tree. We were silent for some minutes.

"You were waiting for me all this while huh?" Natsume asked .I was shocked by his behaviour, first he could not take care of himself next he thinks no one will be caring for him? "Of course I was silly, after all what are friends for?" His eyes widened and then shut suddenly due to the pain .I then realised he was wounded.

"Wait lemee see your wounds" I asked "Why do you care?" "Because I'm your friend! Now show me your wounds!" I said in a stern voice ,if he was gonna get stubborn I WAS SO not gonna be the scardey cat here, No thank you ."He brought his arm forward showing a lot of blood stuck on his arm and a large wound ,I gasped "How did you manage to get this?"

"None of your business" he replied ,I frowned and we both went to his dorm room to bandage up his wounds.

**~The Next Day(after classes in the woods Mikan's POV)~**

_I did not want Natsume to suffer this hard. He said he did these missions so that his friends did not suffer, all in all I felt truly bad for him_ "I wish I could do something so that Natsume would not have to suffer "I whispered to myself.

"So you don't want Natsume to take the entire burden on himself right?"

"Yes" I say sobbing .It was then that I realized I was talking to a total stranger .I got up and asked a bit cowardly "W...Who are you?!"

A man wearing a black cloak and a white mask comes in front of me "Let me introduce myself I'm Persona I give the special ability class students their missions"

"Oh! So you're the guy Natsume talks about?" I asked, He nodded in response." Well what were you asking me about" I asked with a confused look on my face. "Well, if you want I can lower Natsume's frequent missions"

At that time my hopes lit up I forgot he was a stranger, I didn't know him but if he could do something for Natsume then he is a friend to me."But," I sighed I knew there was a "if" or "but" coming now or then so I asked "But what?" .He chuckled I SO did not find this funny so I started glaring at him I guess he did not notice .

He continued" Well in exchange of the missions that he misses you have to go on some missions" I gasped."But I'm not trained to fight" I said "well we can put a small Fighting Alice into your body it'll teach you then and you'll get used to it." He then gave me a reassuring smile. I agreed there was just one thing going on my mind:

_If this could take away some of the burden away from Natsume's shoulders then I am gonna do it!_

**~Time Skip~ The next day in the morning~**

**Natsume's POV**

We were in the middle of our classes and Mikan seemed a bit gloomy ,She had not wished everyone as usual and she did not mind when I called her names she just put a smile across her face and walked through many of the people might not have known but it was a _fake_ smile not her usual one which makes me think about her . I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what i didn't even have a clue until a student came in to the class and told Mikan that was calling her for somewhat reason. Well I guess I didn't know then but when she did not come for many classes I started getting worried. I asked Ruka if he knew anything even Hotaru didn't and that was surprising she never did anything without telling when i asked Ruka's rabbit Usagi Ruka told me that he had seen Mikan go in a black limo outside the campus of the academy . My heart missed a beat at this. I thought if Mikan could have... but then she knew how much I would have hated her to do missions.

I waited for her at the Sakura tree_ ,our Sakura tree_ ,at late night I was thinking about how she lightens up my life how her 100-watt smile greets me every day and how I've been ill-treating her all this while, just then I saw a figure, barley able to walk ,walking in the direction of the girls dorm. I ran towards the figure , And to my surprise that staggering figure was none other than Mikan herself! I walked over to her and asked her what happened, she gave me a reassuring smile and said it was all okay and was starting to walk away when i held her arm and noticed her sleeve was wet from a liquid that was when I realised it was blood , I turned Mikan around and asked her sternly that what had happened and as i had her in my arms i embraced her and asked " Who did this to you Mikan ?" "No one" i felt my anger rise up i guess she saw the anger in my eyes.

**~Mikan's POV~**

I saw anger in his eyes ,his ruby red eyes were burning with fear anger and other emotions .I calmly replied" Nothing happened Natsume-kun, i just fell down in some woods , had asked me to collect some things for him" "He had?" he asked suspiciously "Yes he did""Ok then" "I'm going to my dorm okay?" "yeah well okay" he replied as I saw the fear he had in them.I gave him another reassuring (but fake) smile and he gave me a small smile in return .

"Polka, I...um..."he said stammering at some places

"Yes Natsume?"

"I have less missions these days, soo I was thinking that... We...we"

"We could?"

"Thatwecouldhangouttogether!"He babbled out but I could hear it.

"Sure, but i might get a little busy this month I'm so sorry "As I say this I pull him into a hug and give him a light peck on the cheek before wishing him goodnight.

As i pulled away i missed the warmth i got from him whenever I hugged him, It felt so safe in his arms. I walked towards the girls dorm when suddenly everything blacked out.

**~Natsume's POV (same place )~**

Mikan hugged me. _Mikan Sakura just hugged me ! YES!__She even kissed me on the cheek!_ Well I missed her warmth when she pulled away but I could not stop her from doing that and then she walked away still staggering when she was on the first step of the girls dorm she fell._ she fell down._ I ran up to her.

"Mikan!Mikan wake up!" I was screaming that for a lot of time .then i picked her up and started running towards the hospital wing.

The nurse there looked at me like i had grown another head ,then she looked at Mikan and asked me "What happened to her" It was the that I realised in better light that Mikan's whole body was covered with blood and wounds .I gasped and put her on the hospital bed. "What's the matter ,Doc? Will Mikan be okay?

"She will but tell her not to go to more missions now ,she will ruin her Alice and health if she continues like this "he replies I stare at him thinking.

_Why would Mikan do missions? I think the doctor has a problem 'cause Mikan knows how much ill hate it if she does missions or anybody else she doesn't know how to fight she can't do missions. Or can she?...nah_

_I said " Doc I think you got it wrong _Mikan is NOT doing any missions"

"Yes she has just returned from a mission"

"How do you know?"

"See these marks? I know secret missions and this is the one she can get by going to the danger zone 27 " He said pointing at some marks

"Danger zone 27? I haven't been in Danger zone 20 and she went to Danger zone 27? What For?"

"Shouldn't you know? After all you're her boyfriend!" I blushed at this.

"I'm not her...boyfriend "I said with a bit of disappointment. "Well i think you should tell her how you feel" "How do you know?" "Anyone can tell you face is as red as a tomato" "Oh"

**~Normal POV~~In the woods~**

Natsume was resting against a tree hugging his knees his only thoughts were:

_Why did Mikan do this? And how come my missions have gone low? This has something to do with Persona! Or else who could give Mikan missions? I need to ask her!_

"Thinking of someone dear huh, Natsume?"Natsume looked up "Persona! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIKAN?"

"Oh nothing much did she not tell you? Oh how bad of her!" He said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Did not tell me what?"

"That she is doing missions so that you can get some rest?"

"WHAT!?Had I not told NOT to make my friends do missions ?"

"Well she said she wanted to be emotionless that she wanted the burden off your shoulders! I pitied her!"

"AND YOU SEND HER TO DN 27?"

"No i pitied her because she loves you and you are so dense and cold hearted" Persona said in a low whisper which Nastsume heard. "And i never would dream of sending a cheerful person to DN 27! I sent her to DN 1 ! At least I told Permy to write so and tell her so"

"Permy?"

"Yes"

Natsumes thoughts:_ Trust Mikan to trust that mad fan girl of mine!_

**~Natsume's POV~**

Those words were coming from a cold person himself. Persona had understood that she loved him but he himself had not? How could he not?

"Is this true?"I asked with some suspicion in my voice.

"Yes"

"Okay then please give me back my missions and stop Mikan from doing missions then"

"ALAS! You understood!"

"What?!"

"I did all of this to you so that you would understand your feelings for her!"

_Persona a good person? I shuddered at the thought _

"Why would you do that?"

"I know I'm cold and weird but i want you to be happy atleast the time your not at missions!"

I glared at him. He returned the glare and then i understood

"What would you do if I would not have understood?"

"I would have changed my form and kissed her in front of you, she's kinda cute right?"

"JERK"I muttered under my breath

"Now go Romeo "I again turned as red as a tomato and heard him chuckling to himself.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"That you're so desperate! *laughing hard*"

The last thing I remember of that scene is that Persona was on the ground trying to put off the burning flames in his hair. Well that was funny though.

_I had to ask Mikan to stop doing missions for my sake!She would lose that cheerful smile of hers! Wait did I just call her M-Mikan? NONONO must be my mind playing tricks _

**~Mikan's POV~~Hospital wing~**

_Well,Natsume must be spending his time with his girlfriend!_

That thought felt like stabbing my own heart!

Then i heard a person come in I thought it would have been a nurse and so it was,

"Hello How are you doing?"

"I'm fine"I lied to her .In reality I was feeling like I was feasted upon by a group of tigers! Or any animal from the cat family.

Then I heard someone running in the corridor "Who's that?"I asked

She shrugged her shoulders in response. Then I heard someone yelling out a name. Must be some fan guy or well s-someone.

"MIKAN!" Someone yelled as the door to my cabin opened with a loud thud.

_Natsume? Is that Natsume? Why would he be here? Did he guess? No. He must have come after hearing that I was in the that must be it .After all he's just a good friend to me and he already has a _.My heart skipped a beat at this _His Girlfriend._

"Natsume?"I asked with a bit of doubt in my eyes I even pinched myself to know if this was a dream, but it was not.

"The one and only "He smirked though I could see a tint of worry in his ruby red eyes, Those eyes in which you could get lost, those eyes which I loved.

I sighed "Still a narcissist huh? I guess once a narcissist always a narcissist (Author: a person who is in love with himself or is self obsessed is called a narcissist)

"How did you get into all this?"I flinched at this sentence. I muttered up the courage and asked with a fake innocent smile "Into all what?"

"You want me to tell you? Or remind you?"He asked i shivered at the cold look his eyes were giving me now.

"A-About wh..What?"I asked

"ABOUT YOU DOING MISSIONS YOU _BAKA!"_"Oh that" I mumbled

"YES _THAT!"_

"But I.. I-I wanted to.."

"YOU WANTED TO WHAT?!"

Tears started taking over my vision ,my vision got blurry in a second and I found myself silently crying. When i looked up to Natsume the cold feeling have gone instead i felt a hint of guilt in his voice and eyes

"I-I'm sorry M-Mikan"

"No need to be" I said in middle of my sobs " I guess your girlfriend would be waiting for you why don't you go back? I really am fine"

"Girlfriend? Whom your talking 'bout?"

"You don't have a girlfriend?"

"No, you_ baka!"_

"Oh"

(Author's note : BTW sorry for not telling before but the nurse has left when Natsume came in )

We kept silent for some time . He broke the silence " So why did you take up missions?"

"I-I saw how much you suffered with all those missions to do so I thought if I could take away some of the burden then.."

"You could be more happy" I finished with a gulp

"Mikan ?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to tell you..."

"ya tell me?

"I-I love you Mikan"

It felt so good to hear this from I thought he must be joking...

"your joking.."I said in a disappointed voice.

"Nopes I'm not I'll prove it to you"He leaned forward and captured my lips with his.

My eyes widened but I melted in his warm embrace."Now you still think I'm joking?"

"No"I said giggling a bit. He smiled that rare smile

"Oh and yeah?"I asked

"what now?"

"I love you too" I whispered leaning in and giving him a peck on his cheeks


End file.
